Are You Joking With Me?
by The Ultimate Undesirable
Summary: WARNING: MATURE ADULT CONTENT. George/Harry pairing. You have been warned. It's just some good old fun though right? But how much fun can Harry handle? A little playful banter, a confused Harry, and a voice coming out of nowhere. A one shot for now unless people seem really interested or I just feel like starting the next chapter one night. I do have a vision so it is possible.


**JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.**

**Mature content. You have been WARNED.**

**A/N: My fic friends and I like the idea of shipping George/Harry, or I might have talked about the twins enough it grew on them xD. We have also have decided we have no clue what to name that ship though. Garry? Heorge? Don't think any of that sounds right but anyways. I started this a few months back as it just a popped in my head and I've just played around with it here and there. For now it is just going to be a one shot unless people tell me they would like to read more...or I just randomly decide to start the next chapter at 2am one night like I did with this. But I do have a bit of a story idea so the opportunity is there if I want it. **

**A/N 2: Also this is my first time writing George and even a George/Harry conversation I believe. So I am not sure how fully in character either is.**

**Side note: Not a English major, it's no where near perfect yada yada. Don't like dont read yada yada. Grammar errors yada.**

Harry stretched against the cool sheets. It had been another long Friday night at the shop. He enjoyed helping George out and having a good laugh with everyone. Often times Ron and Lee were there also making it all the funner. It had taken a few years for the community to recover emotionally from the turmoils of war as much as they could anyways. But finally there were witches and wizards, other than the younger Hogwarts students, that had decided they needed some fun also as they moved on with their lives. Just like with their children at school soon the name Weasleys Wizard Wheezes had spread like wildfire among the adults.  
With such a continual rapid growing business now that the rest of the wizarding world was growing interest it was harder for George to throw his famous parties as he handled the entire management himself. However he still liked to host a good one for his friends and family quite often. His parties had proved a successful outlet for himself in Fred's absence.

Harry always made sure to attend. It was always a good time and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Hermione occasionally came with Ron also so it was as much their regular get together as George's. They always had a great time catching up since it was almost the only time they got to. Hermione was always so busy in the ministry and Ron was beyond himself taking care of their twins Frinny and Gianna. But it was basically their date night and most of the time they ended up snogging in the corner somewhere around midnight. Majority of the time Harry would just decide to crash in George's spare room instead of even bothering to think about apparating home after drinking so much. He used the parties as his own form of stress relief just like everyone else.

Work as an auror had proven less than satisfactory for him than he thought it would. Spending his life chasing criminals, like he had most of his life, finally felt dull and repetitive. No matter how much good he knew he was doing was that really what he wanted for the rest of his life? Chasing bad guy after bad guy in an endless cycle? He was soon realizing it wasn't what he wanted but he had little idea what else to do. So day after day he went to work waiting for the clock to ding so he could go home, watch the telly, eat, take a long bath mulling over his life, and sleep. Going to help in the shop usually helped break things up a bit for him. New customers, new products, laughs and always a new experience.

Rolling off the spare bed Harry reached for the potions cabinet on the side table where George kept a generous variety of potions available for whoever hung around. Swallowing down a hangover potion Harry made for the loo. All of which was customary routine at this point. But when Harry opened the door this time he felt as if he had be hit with a stunner.

His eyes widened and face drained as George's eyes met his. It was like he couldn't move or breath, and for some reason he was still watching. Maybe it was from the shock that the man hadn't quit stroking himself, or maybe it was the fact that the red head still hadn't broken their eye contact and almost seemed to be grinning.  
Harry finally allowed himself to breathe and to his horror he felt his dick twitch in arousal as the fresh oxygen ran through his blood. The speed at which the man was stroking himself was intense. He had to be close to his climax. Harry felt his own breathing increase as if it was he was on his way to his own orgasm. _Why isnt he looking away? Why aren't you?_

The intensity of George's gaze made him feel like he was free falling down a hole unable to catch himself and willingly accepting it. Then Harry saw the pulse in the redhead's eyes as his jaw dropped slightly. Harry slowly moved his eyes downward to the hard cock still being stroked. White streams of semen were dripping from its head and over the long fingers encasing it. When the hand stopped moving Harry slowly looked up to see George raising his eyebrows and still looking at him, now with a satisfied smile.

When George didn't speak and just kept looking at him with a playfully accused face he swallowed to clear him throat. "I umm…I didn't think you would be up….I just…..I just was going to use the loo." Harry stammered. There was absolutely no confidence in his voice and he knew his face had to be red with embarrassment. Walking in on the man's private session in his own home and not even having the decency to quickly leave the room. Was he up earlier than normal? George was always already downstairs on the floor above the shop enjoying a cup of tea.

"Well there it is ya know," George smirked nodding towards the toilet. Chuckling the redhead closed the shower curtain on him and turned the water on. Apparently he didn't seem bothered by the situation. _It's not. _Harry let out the deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, slowly moving to the toilet while still eyeing the curtain. He began to unzip his trousers but his fingers paused once he discovered how hard he was. Debating on even using the loo now, despite his need to go, he realized he wasn't going to be able to go in the same room as George at the moment. One he had to talk down his erection and secondly he also didn't want to risk George seeing how turned on he had unknowingly gotten.

It wasn't as if he hadn't heard the occasional mate he shared a dorm with have a good wank. To much firewhiskey, forgetting to cast a few spells, and midnight hard on's happened with teenage boys in a school full of beautiful witches they saw everyday all the time. Harry just usually cast his own silencing charm when he heard it. He didn't exactly have the desire to listen to Seamus moaning. _You didnt get erections from any of those incidents. _

Flushing the toilet without actually using it Harry refastened his trousers and retreating from the loo, closing the bathroom door behind him.

**XXXXXXX**

Usually by noon on a Saturday Harry would be in the shop with George and Lee. Entertaining the customers and making recommendations, but today he had to get out for a while. He needed to get away and get the uncomfortable feeling about the morning's situation out of him. So he decided to go out for a good lunch and take a stroll down Diagon Alley instead of rummaging George's kitchen. Once the feeling was gone and replaced by a full meal he would return and resume his normal aiding of the shop. It was the busiest day of the week and the day where he really was able to help out.

Harry only walked a short ways before deciding to stop in at The Cackling Stump. A small sandwich shop that had opened only a year ago close by. It was obviously meant to be a fun relaxing spot one could grab a bite after goofing off at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They had everything from boring and bland options for those wanting to settle their stomach from whatever they may have tried out at WWW or fun and crazy options for those still feeling wild and adventurous. Harry however decided to pass on the enchanted items and settled for a simple roast beef and cheese sandwich from the blander side of the menu. His stomach was quite uneasy after all. Taking his time to eat Harry thought about the morning and how to go about the rest of the day.

Much to his surprise it didn't take much for him to ease his own mind. Accidents happened, it was early in the morning and his hangover potion hadn't fully kicked it. That could have delayed his reactions a bit. Then he was simply taken off guard with surprise. _Totally normal reaction. _But he chewed a little slower as he thought about how he had developed such an erection, especially when he hadn't woke up with it and was just going to the loo. It had been a long time since he had had a good shag. His last girlfriend had been almost a year and half ago but he hadn't been actively seeking out a relationship either. He wanked often enough, maybe not as much as he had shortly after they broke up though. _He was having an orgasm. Your body is just telling you it wants one. Can't go to long without and start developing random hard on's. Yes. You just need to get laid or have a good wank. See? Simple. _Harry smiled at the conclusion and finished off his sandwich in a hurry so he could get back to help his friends.

To his surprise once he was back in the shop the odd feeling was gone and all felt normal. The day passed quickly and all thoughts of the morning had vanished. It felt like nothing had even happen. Before long he was smiling at the customers who were making goofs of themselves and offering his own suggestions to help them get exactly what they wanted. Most were looking to pull a good prank on a friend or a way to cause a little mayhem on an enemy. One lad probably around 15 had reminded him much of himself at that age. The deep desire to curse someone, Malfoy in his case, but settling for something that wouldn't end him up caught or expelled. Soon the sun was falling so low that the rays were hardly making it over the buildings into the alley anymore.

After the shop closed Lee cleared the cash register into the back room and Harry set the brooms about sweeping. As he made sure everything on the shelves was in order and the miniature dragons in the roasted nuts machine were asleep laughter began to slowly fill the building again. Most of George's friends from the previous night were making their way upstairs and many were accompanied by more people that Harry didn't recognize. Not uncommon for their to be more people showing up Saturday night since many hadn't worked during the day and were looking to get out with their mates for a good time.  
Finally he joined the party himself. Ron wasn't around and the room seemed split in 2. People participating in shenanigans and those chatting. Harry however felt the desire to do neither so he simply sat on the small couch against the back wall that lead up to the bedrooms. George was making his rounds with the groups, going from one to another every so often. He figured after another beer or 2 he would feel up for at least some chatting. There was this bloke Raymond he had taken to talking with lately when he didn't have his girlfriend with him who always seemed to have some good tales to tell. As he thought about heading over to join the crowd George appeared out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn to look at the man.

"So enjoy the show earlier did ya?" George asked sitting down beside him and watching his friends set off some of his newest smaller inventions as test runs. Most of them were falling over laughing from to much to drink at this point.  
Harry felt a small bit of uncomfortableness and panic work it's way back into the pit of his stomach. He had done great at shrugging off the ordeal. He didn't exactly welcome the idea of openly joking about it just yet.  
"I'm going to take that as a yes then mate," George laughed patting him on the shoulder. Harry didn't know what the feeling was where the red head's hand had touched him was but he wasn't sure if he liked it. "Don't I get a performers tip?" George asked jokingly.  
Awkwardness consumed Harry fully at this point. Obviously George hadn't cared less and it was just a fun joke. _You should just treat it like that also. It is no big deal after all. Just something fun you can laugh at._ If they both treated it as a joke then it was. "What kind of performers tip do you want then?" Harry asked continuing not to look at George. He wasn't sure he could look at the amusement on his face without blushing.  
When George didn't answer right away he turned to look at him and he was staring int the crowd swirling his mug seeming to think before speaking."Seeing as you've watched me I only find it fair you return the favor." he suggested loosely.  
Harry quickly finished off the last half of his beer to drink away the odd feeling before looking back. George had that amused look Harry had known would be coming on. He tried to lightly chuckle but there was no real laugh behind it. "That's a good one."

"It's only fair after all you know." said George taking a drink.

"You've got to be joking," Harry said in the a flat tone full of seriousness. _He has to be joking._  
George shrugged. "It's just like wanking it alone," he pointed out.  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Umm except I won't be alone. You'll be watching."  
"Didn't stop me now did it," George grinned mischievously as he reached for the bottle of firewhiskey on the small dark table beside him that held a few family photo's. "All you need is a little relaxer." He handed Harry the bottle. "You were in Gryffindor. I'm sure you know by now the amount of courage a good portion of that bottle can provide."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry closed his eyes. It wasn't so bad like this. The weightlessness in his arms and body seemed to be helping and he almost didn't care…almost. Even the logical portion of his brain was struggling to break through the liquid barrier that had developed in his head. He could feel George watching him. He could see the grin on his face even with his eyes closed. The grin from the morning as Harry watched him cum. The man's face had been full of confidence and pleasure.  
A small moan escaped Harry's lips as he thought about it. His cock and brain were fighting to see who would win but his brain was easily losing as he was unable to stop himself from replaying the memory. More moans left him as be pumped himself faster and faster…...

Suddenly Harry's eyes shot open. His hand had stopped moving but he hadn't been the one to stop it. Panic washed over him and he quit breathing as he chanced a glance downward. George was wrapping his own hand around the base of Harry's cock and began to slowly slide it upwards pushing his hand off of himself. Up and down George began to stroke him effortlessly while climbing onto the bed leaning over his bottom half. Harry wanted to stop him but the weightlessness of his body and his need to cum was almost unbearable now. The liquor was muting everything in his body other than the desire and he groaned as he realized he couldn't, wouldn't, make himself stop it. Maybe when he had first started but not this close to the end.  
"Come on Harry, it's just a bit of fun. We are mates after all," George said smoothly as he slid further down Harry's body.  
Harry's head couldn't even focus on what George had said. The words rang in his ears but he couldn't process them. He didn't want to acknowledge anything at the moment and he cared even less when George's mouth engulfed his cock. The wet warmth was pulling sound from him he wished he wouldn't make. There was to much enjoyment in it. How much had he had to drink? How much had George had to drink? After pouring himself his fourth shot he had quit paying attention to much of anything besides the people practically falling to the floor clutching their ribs due to laughter as they continued to throw Goop Glasses at each other. Coating their faces in blue and sealing only their eyes shut until it wore off. They were aiming for 5 minutes but hadnt quite got it to last that long. He had almost joined them on the floor to laugh when Raymond accidently stepped in front of a throw and tripped over his own feet.

Moaning loudly Harry thrust into George's mouth when he tongued his slit. It had apparently only been seconds since the redhead had begun bobbing up and down taking his cock fully, flicking his tongue and continuing to stroke him. It didn't feel quick enough. He had been to close to his peak when George stopped him. Harry found his hands searching for the mans head. He couldn't control his body. He wanted to cum. Harder. Faster. It was the only things he could think about as he grabbed fist full of red hair and thrust into the mans mouth roughly over and over.  
"Merlins beard George." Harry panted. "Ohhhhhh fuckkk oh that's good." He couldn't quit blinking as he tried to breathe. It was as if his brain was subconsciously trying to accept what was happening without the liquor and hoping with each blink it was someone else yet only finding his body continue to accept George's pleasure.  
George wanted to smile as he continued to suck Harry's hardness. Unsure himself what was coming over him he realized he didn't really care. He couldn't take it anymore as he shoved his free hand into his trousers and grabbed his own aching cock and began pumping his fist. He wanted to say something but the grip the man had on his head wouldn't allow it. He felt his eyes rolling backwards as he teetered on the edge of pleasure and Harry's thrusts grew uncontrollable. The man really was fucking his face and he found himself coming closer to his end. He hummed around the man's cock.

"Stop stop Im gonna…." Harry gasped as he started to try and pull the redhead off his cock. But George protested the idea by burying his face deep into the bush of curls as if trying to swallow Harry whole.

George felt himself falling into the depths of his own orgasm as Harry pushed his head deeper into his pubs. So deep that Harry's cock tapped the back of his throat causing him to choke a little. He quickly recovered though as Harry's bitter seed began filling his mouth and with the warm taste prolonging his pleasure he sucked harder to make sure he swallowed every drop as he felt his own sticky release coating the inside of his underpants.  
Only when the man's moan tapered off an he released the grasp on his hair did George try and move. He let Harry's cock pop from his mouth and gave the deflating member one last cleaning lick. George climbed off the bed and got to his feet, buttoning his own trousers as Harry laid pantless on the spare bed with his shirt all pushed up and wrinkled. He looked shocked and exhausted causing the him to smirk with satisfaction. "I think we need to have some fun more often mate," George said with a wink as he left.  
Harry's eyes were going dry from no longer being able to blink, and exhaled deeply at what had just happened. The fog of his orgasm was lifting and the part of his brain that had been suppressed tried to speak through the liquor again. _Is this no big deal also? _Harry didn't try to argue with himself he was feeling to much pleasure and dizziness still to truly react to reality. So when the door clicked shut Harry allow his eyelids to drop after releasing the effort he had been maintaining to stay awake and aware, and it only took seconds before he fell into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry awoke to a flash of light that caused his face to bury back into his pillow. "Ready to go mate?" Ron's voice carried through the room loudly, louder than he cared to here after a night full of drinking. Harry cracked opened his eyes to see the redhead had flicked the curtains overlooking the street open and was just standing there waiting. Harry sat up to gather his bearings and his head dropped into his hands from the weight of his pounding brain. What could the man possibly want this early on a Sunday? Ron was never in the shop on Sundays since it was always what Hermione had dubbed "family day". _Of course he is here, it's called a guilty conscience. _Harry groaned. Of all the people in the wizarding world Ron and all the other Wealsey's were the very people he wanted to avoid today.

"Here," Ron stuck a potion beside Harry's head. "Overdid yourself a bit last night?" he chuckled.

Harry drank his potion slowly to put off speaking. He didn't want to think, speak, or even be awake. "Yea you could say that," he mumbled.

"Wish we could have hung out again last night. Frinny gave mom quite the fussing on Friday night though," Ron shook his head as if disappointed. "Anything fun happen?" he asked.

Harry felt his heart race increase and suddenly felt like he was under interrogation by the Ministry. _You know the normal stuff. Product testing and mouth fucking your older brother. _"Uhhh…." Harry rubbed his aching forehead. "I uhh….I can't say I remember much."

Ron shrugged. "Well just means it was a really good time then. Come on already, I only have an hour or 2."

"What?" Harry realized he was still confused about Ron being there.

"Hermione said she would watch the twins while we go pick out new dress robes for the ball."

"Ball?" Harry repeated confused still.

Ron furrowed his brows. "The Ministry ball? We talked about it Friday night remember? Some fancy gala to raise money for the….."

"Oh right right," Harry interrupted and stood as he felt the alcohol clearing from his blood stream, and the pressure in his head returning to normal. He didn't feel much up for shopping, but if it got him away from George quicker and faster then so be it. After he finished pulling on his pants and changing into a new shirt Harry grabbed his wand and followed Ron as he headed down the stairs. Ron was still mumbling on about this ball, probably complaining. Harry was paying little attention and only focused on the cracking wood under his feet. As they descended the final flight of stairs and left the shop Harry finally began to relax a little. He didn't even know if they had passed George at all but he was thankful for the easy avoidance.

Now he just had to get Ron into some good looking robes and he could escape into solitude. Ron continued to talk on and on as if he hadn't noticed Harry wasn't paying attention. All it took were a few spaced out "uh huh" and "yea's" and all apparently appeared normal to the man. Harry made a straight line for Madam Malkin's and guiding Ron to the left side of the store where all the best dress robes were kept. It didn't take long to pick out his own set of robes considering how many times he had been in the shop himself for the ceremonies and memorials he went to as the Saviour of the wizarding world. He wasn't sure why he needed 5 different dress robes but Hermione and Molly kept suggesting variety for some reason.

It took a tad longer to get Ron all fixed up with a set, but it was only because the redhead kept second guessing every choice. Finally Harry was able to talk him into a set of robes that grew wider at the bottom, allowing for a regal look as he walked with the fabric slightly flowing behind him. Checking out Ron was smiling. "Thanks mate, you always pick out the best robes. If Hermione is working her way up to Minister I gotta be looking top notch now dont I?"

Harry managed a small laugh. "Yea. You got to think if you look good it makes Hermione look even better." Ron did have pretty poor taste, at least in dress clothes, and him being the Minister stay at home husband's was just a mix of amusing and adorable. Although he and Dean had agreed they would never admit that to the red head.

Harry stepped up to the counter after Ron finished checking out and went to grab his bag to pay the cashier. Suddenly he realized his bag wasn't in his trouser pockets and he tensed in frustration. _What kind of bad luck is this? _"Shit. I gotta go back to the shop. I forgot my bag," he muttered under his breath to Ron. "Can you sit these aside for me?" Harry asked the cashier. "I have to run down the street and get my money but I will be back in just a bit." The young witch nodded and Harry and Ron quickly left the shop.

"I gotta go Ron. See you later?"

"Alright I gotta get back to the girls anyways. Thanks for helping! See you later then mate!" Ron gave a short wave to Harry and started down the street in the opposite direction heading for his and Hermione's apartment.

Harry growled as he began walking back down the street towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was one of the last possible places he wanted to go. Harry tightened his jaw as the less than perfectly clear memories of the redhead sucking him flew forward with clarity to the point he could almost feel it. He couldn't tell if he felt anxious or irritated at the fact he had to return to the shop. It was practically a guarantee to see George and ge knew the man would not be able to resist joking about the situation. _Maybe he was to drunk to remember? You were drunk and you remember. _

Reaching the front door Harry noted how there were plenty of customers inside. Loraine was at the cash register and Parker was on the floor helping customers. George was nowhere in sight. He walked in and directly up the stairs. Turning the corner he instantly locked his gaze onto the next set of stairs. _Just need to snatch the bag real quick and head out. No worries. In and out. _

"Didn't expect you to be back today. Need something?" George asked casually from a short distance. Harry looked and saw the redhead in the kitchen where he was eating what appeared to be a breakfast sandwich.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. He had almost made it to the second set of stairs. At least George was acting casual and normal. "Yea just came back by to grab my bag," he answered swiftly.

"Sure that's all you came back for?" George asked in a chipper tone as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry felt his face turning red. Was it anger or embarrassment he was feeling? "Quit talking about it George," he said lowly.

"Oh come off it. It was a right fun time it was," the red head laughed taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Georggeee…." Harry drawled out in a warning tone.

"Yesssssss…." George drawled out mockingly and dramatically.

Harry just stared at him. He was being ridiculous. _You just have to be a bit more serious about it. Let him know it's all good and it can just be something that happened. _"Just leave it alone ok? It happened, no big deal and we can forget about it," he said a bit louder as he began to feel a bit of the anger overtaking the embarrassment he had originally felt.

"Forget it? Like that is going to happen," George said as if he was taken aback by the suggestion. "That is some very good material for my wanking session's thank you."

Harry's jaw dropped. "George!"

"What? Didn't do enough for you? We can always have a second go. I know a few tricks I can add," the redhead happily offered.

"Damnit George! Just stop!" Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed. :Why are you joking about this?" Harry said exasperated. "How can you even think about that? You were just suppose to just be watching me wank, which was ridiculous enough on its own, but then you start sucking me out of nowhere!"

George merely shrugged. "What can I say? It made me horny. You didnt tell me to stop and you could have easily. Based on how you almost ripped my hair out and that load you gave me I did a pretty good job though."

Harry's eye widened and his face was swelling up with blood as he held his breath trying to remain some level of calm. He felt like he was going to explode. This was not happened, they were not talking about this and it didn't happen. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. Oh yes it is look at him grinning at you._

George suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "So?"

All it took was one stupid little word, and the way the man had said it for Harry to feel like his last mental hinge had come undone. "SO? SO! What in the actual fuck George? So what? So you want to watch me wank again? You want to suck my cock? Hell what is next….'mate'?" Harry made sure to put extra emphasis on the last word. "Are we going to have a good ol fun shag? Is that what you want? So is it?"

George kept himself from laughing in disbelief at Harry's outburst, but he couldn't keep the smile off that forced itself onto his face. He wasn't sure if he had meant the so as in 'so why did you come back?' or as in 'so why is it bothering you so much?' but he hadn't been expected a response like that. Did he really think they would end up shagging? _Did you? Probably not. Don't you want to? Does he? _When Harry started walking toward him like a man on a mission George realized he should have answered quicker.

"So? So which is it?" Harry asked loudly despite being on a few steps away now. The red head noted how Harry's eyes seemed like green raging fire.

Raising his eyebrows George licked his lips while sitting down his sandwich slowly, trying to think what route he was going to go with this. Harry was obviously pissed. But was it because he was teasing him or because he felt guilty about liking it? Or both? _Both. _"What do you want my answer to be?" he asked in a suggestive manner.

"This is not a stupid joke you prat!" Harry spat. "Are you going to drop it or are you going to keep joking about it, drive me mental, and probably end up being 'mates having a fun time' as you put it?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we are mates and have a fun time anyways," George snorted. He could practically see steam coming from Harry's ears as the man growled at him. "Just calm down. If you don't want to have fun….or shag," George stifled another laugh, "then we wont." he said calmly finally deciding to try and pacify the situation.

Harry huffed but seemed to be happy with the answer. "I thought you wanted my cock?" he asked with slightly less fire behind the words. "Or are you finally realizing you shouldnt keep joking with me about this?"

George furrowed his brows making sure he understood that correctly. "Are you threatening me…..with a shag? Seriously? Quit joking about sex with me or I will fuck you?" George rubbed his forehead and didnt even try to not chuckle. This was getting funnier and funnier. "Harry that is entirely the wrong way to go about this unless you do want to shag."

"That's what I thought," Harry said with a happy grin of his own as he straightened himself thinking the problem was solved.

George raised his eyebrows again. "Thought what? You think you can make me stop having a good laugh by threatening to shag me? Go for it mate. I will even let you top. Don't wanna get you to hooked," he said in an airy yet challenging way. This was all so unexpected and honestly getting out of hand, but he would be lying if he said he didnt like it. Seeing the man all riled up, especially over this, was working himself up a bit. He could already feel his cock growing at the idea of having a go with Harry. All he had really thought was there may be a few more drunk hand jobs and blow jobs at future parties, but if Harry was thinking about going all the way he wasn't about to turn that down. With a small wave of his wand George shut and locked the door to the stairs. He didn't want either of his employees walking in on what might happen.

Harry just continued to watch him unmoving as he tapped his wand to his own torso, before tapping it on the side of his hip and sitting it on the counter. "Well come on. Or can you not follow through with such a terrrrrrifying threat? You might just scare me out of my underpants after all. Wait," George looked around as if looking for something but then he unbuttoned and dropped his trousers to his feet in one fluid motion. "You can't!"

Suddenly Harry didn't feel so mad when George started laughing like a fool. Instead…..all the anxiety and embarrassment came into his throat. He found his breathing becoming restricted seeing George kick his trousers away from his feet as he stood there letting his bottom half soak in the rays of sunshine which shone brightly against the light brown haired bush above his cock. The man hadn't been wearing any underpants at all and his cock was already alive craving attention. He had apparently been enjoying their little altercation.

When he watched as George began stroking himself though, Harry felt his anger returning. _The cocky, confident, cheeky ass joking bastard. _He was working his shaft without a care in the world…..and with the same twist of the wrist he had used the previous day. His hand was wrapped firmly around the hardened length pulling the tight skin up and down. Harry didn't notice how his breathing began matching the quick movements of George's hand, but he did notice how his own cock had came to life as it began aching. Harry's eye caught a sparkle that came from drop of precum that was beginning to leak from the redheads cock.

Harry looked up to George's face knowing full well he had been staring his manhood to long, but he managed to keep his face blank besides the panic beneath his skin. Panic from the sight, from the situation, and panic from realizing the temptation he suddenly felt to actually shag him right then and there.

George stepped closer to him without pausing his hand. "Where is that threat now? Don't know how to go about it?" he was smirking and Harry swallowed hard as George took his hand and placed in beneath his own. He enclosed Harry's hand around his cock and began moving it up and down as he had been doing. Harry could only watch what his own hand was doing in true utter disbelief but mild fascination. _Why arent you pulling away? _George dropped his hand away and Harry found himself continuing to stroke. "See? Now…." George pushed Harry down to his knees by the shoulders and took Harry's other hand, guiding it between his parted thighs.

Harry's breathing was shallow as he let his fingers weightlessly brush the slick back door of the man as George guided him. One of the spells he had cast had to have been a lubrication charm. _The one against hip. Meaning the other…...the other must of cleaned him…_

George applied pressure to Harry's first 2 fingers and let go as they slid inside him further. "Now stretch it out. Your cock is bigger than a few fingers mate." He said tightly as he relaxed his body more.

Harry's lips parted slightly as he looked up and watched the redhead let his head fall back. He was starting to push down onto Harry's hand when he began widening his fingers. "Another," George instructed under his breath, and Harry slowly worked a third finger into the tight hole. He continued to work his digits in and out of the man slowly, but George started increasing the pace. All Harry seemed to be able to do was watch his hand gliding up and down the hardness he had a hold of as George kept lowering himself onto his fingers.

"Okay…." George was breathing a bit heavier. "Okay. Now. Take that angry cock of yours out and fuck me. Teach me not to tease you like you think you can."

Harry's removed his hand that had continued to pleasure the man and his fingers from George's body so he could stand. It felt robotic. Why was he listening to what the man was saying? It was as if he was in a trance just waiting to see what would happen next. How far was this going to go? What kind of joke was this? He knew the man would go all out for a good joke but he never imagined something like this. They had been good mates for over 10 years. Becoming Ron's friends he practically established his and the twins friendships as well. They had always pulled some good pranks on Ron, even tried to get him a few times…...but never to such a personal level as this. However when George grasped the edge of the counter and bent over with his bum pushed out it almost felt like an offer. _It is an offer prat. You threatened to fuck him and he is going to let you. Are you going to? No? Yes? No? Maybe….._

Harry hesitated a moment just staring at the full pale cheeks before him. George's ass wasn't plump or wide but it was just enough. Just right to grab a hold of and cushion his pelvis as he slammed into him. _Why are you visualizing that? _Harry let out a stuttered breath and waited. Waited for the man to say something else, anything else…..stand up and say he was just teasing and fooling around…..but he didnt. Was he really going to do this? Harry's cock was begging to be freed and everything in his being seemed to be telling him contradicting things. _Do it. Don't do it. _But he didn't have to decide as his hands were finding their own way to his zipper. Once his cock sprang free his hands moved steadily to George's ass. Squeezing before parting him to see the puckered hole looking at him, and his cock jumped at the sight. The tightened dark skin shimmered from the lubrication and his eye twitched with the random sudden urge he had to run his tongue against it.

Taking himself in his hand he began pumping himself to the sight, but it quickly wasnt enough. He wanted to be inside. _Show him not to fuck around with you._ Harry's heart was hammering in his ears as his brain continued to fight. _Do it, dont do it. Do it, dont do it. Do it….. _He couldn't resist the temptation to drag the pulsing head of his cock along the man's crack. Once he felt the tightened opening against his sensitive flesh there was no longer any fight and Harry gasped as he found himself slowly entering George's body. He had never had sex with another man before and now he was instantly wondering why. The sensation was nothing like any women he had ever been with. It was tighter, hotter, and more challenging. It was provoking something inside him. Something that told him to make the hole his. To make it loosen and easily accept his length…..width….

Harry rocked into him slowly at first, and George pressed back onto the fullness of the man's cock. He hadn't bottomed in a while and Harry was slightly larger than he looked. He found himself wincing a bit at first until the raven haired man began picking up his pace. An obvious sign Harry was enjoying himself. George decided to tease the man as he felt the warmth and excitement taking over his body now as it happily accepted Harry's length. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, but he was only answered with a heavy thrust that caused him to gasp a little in surprise. There was only a small percentage that had actually considered Harry would go through with any of this. But if this was the response he was getting, what was a little playful banter going to get him?

"Where is lesson in that at? Can't say I'm learning anything yet," George teased. He began needing a little more oxygen as Harry continued to thrust in and out of him heavier and heavier. George bit his lip in pleasure. "Threaten me….with a shag…." he started panting between the words.

Harry suddenly slammed into him hard enough he lost the light grip he had had on the counter edge causing his upper body to lay flush against the cool counter. "Oh fuck Harry fuck…." George dropped his head onto the hard surface. He hadn't been expecting that. Harry was moving more confidently and quicker than he had thought he ever would. Trying not to moan as the iron rod was being rammed into him he lifted his stomach slightly and pushed back just enough so that he could reach his own desperate cock. He was rewarded with both being able to grab his own member while Harry diving in deeper than ever before.

"Make me stop teasing you Harry. Fuck it out of me," he managed breathlessly. Whimpers began to escape his lips that had become dry from panting. George rested his head on his left forearm as he worked his hand faster to match Harry's speed. He needed more. "Come on fuck mate…..it's," George paused to try and catch his breath for form the words while he squeezed his eyes shut to absorb the wonderful awakening of every nerve ending in his body. "It's going to take more than that." he finally managed to squeeze out.

The red head moaned as he felt Harry's nails digging into his hips. From anger or pleasure he didnt know or care. "Ohhhhh…..yesss….." George moaned as he started beating his head lightly against his arm and squeezing his cock trying to hold off longer. He was enjoying this entirely to much and he was savoring every response the man was giving him.

"I know you liked it. Watching," George started. Harry slammed into him with what had to be all he had because he began grunting and it took George a few seconds to regain his train of thought. "...me. Liked it...ohhh," George whimpered despite biting his lips together. "...when I took you in my mouth, ahhhhhhh." He gasped loudly as he felt the hard yank on his hair causing his head to be tilted upwards away from his arm. If Harry thought that was going to do anything to deter him he was continuing to assume very wrong. With the constant pull on his head as Harry held onto him he knew he wasn't going to last more than a minute. The bubble of pleasure had been growing and was getting ready to explode from the pressure.

"I swallowed…..every….last….drop…." George whispered mostly due to the struggle to breathe. He let his neck go completely slack. The only thing holding it up was Harry's angry grip. It was to good now, Harry's thrusting into him with such furious weight and speed trying to dominate him and get what he wanted. To make him his bitch.

"Ohhhh fuck me Harry. Fuck me. Fuck fuck fuck unnnnhhhhh….." George's moaned despite his throat muscles growing tight as his orgasm began pulsed through him. His voice tampered off as his mind went blank, and the only thing he focused on was the over firing nerve endings, the fullness in his ass, and the glorious sensation of feeling his release spurting from his cock.

Harry was grunting heavily. The pressure in his body, in his blood, in his balls…..it had all building with ever word and sound George managed to make causing his pull to grip to tighten around the hair in his hand. _This is wrong, this is wrong…...oh fuck but it feels so good. _When he felt the tight ring of muscle pulsing around his cock as George came, Harry felt the wave of his own orgasm crash into him and he began rocking wildly into the man like an animal, barely removing himself. It was like he was drowning in an ocean of pleasure that left his skin tingling as he gasped desperately for air. "Ohhh fuck me…." he whispered under his slowing panting as he began sliding in and out of the redhead more calmly, milking the remaining seed from his cock.

When his body stilled and he opened his eyes he saw his hands holding onto George's lean hips. He didn't know what to feel now. All he could really feel was the remaining tingle of his orgasm fading away. Harry removed his hands and cock from George's body and he just watched as the man stood up and turned to face him again. They just stood there for a moment. Looking at each other with their emptied cocks out as they allowed their breathing to return to normal.

George took a deep breath and exhaled heavily as he seemed to regain himself. "Merlin fucking's beard Harry. How you don't have a girlfriend is beyond me." He picked up his wand and waved it over them both. "Scourgify."  
Harry shook his head trying to make sense of anything as he zipped up his trousers. _This is mental. You've gone straight barmy._ "Right. Yea so can we get on with the obliviation?"

George leaned back against the counter again, appearing totally relaxed despite his still naked bottom half. "You're joking right?"  
"To hell if I am," Harry said forcefully. "In the last 24 hours we have watched either other wank, you've sucked my cock, and I've fucked you."  
"Yea pretty damn good to if I recall. Who wants to forget some action like that?" George smirked as he went ahead and started thinking about the good wank he would have later.

Harry couldn't believe any of it. Something had to have gone wrong during in the last 24 hours. Something had to explain this. "George! Did you forget who you are?" he asked in an angry but almost pleading voice. "You are my best mate's brother! I've known you for years! Hell I dated your sister! The fact we did this is…." Harry's brain was so muddled he was having trouble thinking which only made him angrier. "Imagine if everyone else found out? This was wrong! Now fucking obliviate me!" he demanded.

George puckered his lips. Thinking. "No," he smiled grabbing his cup of tea and taking a light drink. The dark haired man was obviously off his rocker and he decided to give Harry a wink to push him over that edge. _To much fun._

Harry was fuming. The combination of George's refusal and amusement was pissing him off to an entirely new level. But he made the difficult decision to not to insult him which took serious restraint. Anything he said would do nothing more than provide him more material to joke about. He settled for a murderous glare before waving the stair door open. He didnt like using wandless magic in front of people but he didnt want to waste a second longer than necessary being near the man. Swiftly heading down the stairs he slammed the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't but maybe 5 minutes after Harry stormed out that a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "You know he is pissed at you right?"  
George rolled his eyes and took another drink of his tea as if it was a common occurrence."Your point?"  
"Come on mate. Are you going to tell me you don't have that crush? You wanked almost every night he was around."

George emptied his cup into the sink to that pointless fact. The past was something he didnt care to think of anymore. There were some great memories. Amazing actually. But they were soon followed by his memories of the bad ones and he didnt have the energy to fight them away all like he had once tried. "Do I look 17 anymore?" he asked irritatedly.

"Maybe in that get up," the voice joked.

George stifled a small laugh as he began walking around the empty kitchen and living room waving his wand to clean up the weekends mess. "I saw an opportunity and took it. He watched, he let me suck him, he wanted to fuck me. Who am I to turn down a good shag with him?" George shook his head. What did it matter? They were mates who had a little fun not like it meant anything or mattered. Just a fun memory to have. "What can I say. I like to crack good jokes and he knows that. If it got under his skin and he caved that easy it means he didn't have many strong objections against it."

"He has a point. What happens if Ron finds out? Or Ginny? Or Mum?" the voice pointed out.

George flopped down onto the couch and conjured the Prophet before tossing his wand onto the coffee table. "Since when have you grown such concern and worry with my recreational activity? He wanted me to obliviate him. He wont tell anyone."

"No he wont. But you might."

George grinned. "Be serious now. You really think Id do that?"

"You might not say his name but you will talk about it…..and in front of him."

The voice seemed to echo around the room, and George chuckled as he flicked open the paper. "You know me to well."

**Tada! Yes? No? Maybe? **

**Obvious that last bit is what could keep the story going isn't it? I admit I am a bit curious myself! **

**Let me know what you think and if they seem in character! I love in character (cause I mean that is why we love the characters right?) so I need validation or correction!**


End file.
